Center Ice
by toadfrg
Summary: The Achievement Hunter gang hits the ice in this universe. Facing opponents such as Fun Haus under the coaching skills of Burnie Burns, the team skates into the finals for the Stanley Cup, or for them, The Tower of Pimps. On the ice and off, they are more than just teammates, but friends and partners, even when the ice gets a little too thin for comfort.
1. New Ice

p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"They stood there, just feet away from the ice, waiting for the signal./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The stadium was filled with the noise of fans cheering, music playing, and announcers energizing the crowd as lights flashed over the sparkling clean sheet of ice./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"This was it. Game 7. The one that would decide who was the best at hockey and who would go home in shame./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Gavin looked behind him to Michael, his wingman and boyfriend. Michael met his eyes and tapped Gavin's calves with his hockey stick and nodded. This season meant a lot to both of them. It would seem pointless if they lost it all now./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jack, their goalie headed the line followed closely by Geoff, the best captain they could ask for. Together, these two men lead the team through some of the toughest battles. Behind them were the lads and Ryan. They were the front line. They started this and they were going to end it./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The team was motioned forwards onto the ice as the starting line was called. Their blades hit the ice. This was their turf now and it was up to them to prove they were the best./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"It was time to play./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The rink was quiet except for the sounds of skates scraping and sticks hitting the puck. The team's main right-wing, Gavin, was headed towards the net alongside Michael who had ownership of the rubber disc. He looked over to Gav and made a quick pass to him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Gav! Watch out!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The Brit looked up to see what Michael was warning him about but was slow to respond as a broad-shouldered opponent smashed him into the boards. He let out a shriek and the puck was taken away from him as he shrunk down to the ice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The sound of a whistle called the play to a stop as Burnie skated into center ice pinching the bridge of his nose./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Come on guys, you play better than this. Free, you need to man up now or we'll never make it off to the playoffs at this rate. Back to your positions and run the scrimmage again and we'll call it a night."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Burnie tweeted his whistle, giving the players the signal to start over. Gavin sighed as he skated back and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jeremy, number 64 center-man, who gave him a soft smile before skating away. At least he understood what it was like facing larger players who can be twice your size in either height or weight. Gav shook his head in an attempt to clear it to focus on the ice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"They ran the play like normal, with Jeremy gaining control of the puck and passing it over to Michael who would then hand it over to Gavin who would take the shot. There was no energy or excitement in this shot. They were all tired and ready to head back into the locker room. Burnie sighed into his clipboard as he waved them off the ice with Jack staying behind to collect any stray pucks left out on the rink./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""He's a good kid you know."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Burnie looked over to Jack, who was leaning on his stick next to him. He exhaled forcefully through his nose. "I know that I just wish he would stop being afraid of getting hit. He's been on this team for a while and I thought he would have some tolerance by now or the strength to at least push them off."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jack removed his mask and shook his head. "Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. He has been our best right-wing, especially since he's no longer a defenseman. He was so used to being Geoff's back-up out on the ice that it's just natural for him to have some fear of checking. You just need to give him some time to feel the position."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Time's what we don't have much of, Jack. He needs to connect with someone so he can be like you and Ramsey."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Geoff and I were partners before we joined this team. That's what made us good. If you got one of us, the other wasn't too far behind. Maybe start pairing him up with someone and see who he plays better with."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""How about Jones?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Michael? I don't see why not. They already have some chemistry going for them. Try it out. I'll see you next week coach. Have a good night."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Burnie watched Jack skate away towards the locker room. He still couldn't make sense of Gavin's fear, but he might as well give pairing him up with someone a shot. They still had a month before preseason started, which might give him some time to improve. He'll talk with Michael when he leaves the locker room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Geoff was waiting with a towel around his waist when Jack entered the locker room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What did you talk with Burnie about?" Geoff asked as he smacked Jack's ass, making him jump slightly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jack sighed. "Gavin. You know he's worried and we both know he shouldn't. He's strong enough to get over this fear by the time the season starts."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Geoff rolled his eyes. "Get changed and we'll talk later. Also good job in the crease tonight. They couldn't get one shot in."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He received a quick peck on the cheek from Jack. "Thanks. But you did do most of the job by keeping the puck clear of the net."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"The bearded men chuckled as the locker room slowly emptied as the players left for the night. Almost 9 months till the playoffs and the team was almost ready, but Burnie was still unsure. He knew the whole team inside and out and as much of their personal lives off the ice that they were willing to tell him. He would do anything for these boys, even if it meant pulling strings to keep players from leaving the ragtag team. But if it was worth it, he had no idea./p 


	2. Chirps

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;" /p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jeremy stood at center ice, staring into the eyes of his opponent. Whether or not he got the puck first could decide the results of the first period. He just had to convince the man opposite of him to underestimate him, to fear him. Yes, he was small in stature, but many knew that wasn't enough to fool anyone on the opposing team. If anyone paid attention to the articles in the news, they knew number 64 was an unstoppable man on the ice./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He shifted the stick that was in his hands and looked over to Michael. All he had to do was get the puck to him and they should be able to run it all the way down to the net for an early shot. It was a play they would use in Grif Ball, but this was hockey. This was the first time the team was going to put it on ice. They had to outsmart their opponent to win, so something new with a touch of Achievement Hunter flare should at least surprise them./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jeremy's eyes shifted back to the menace hunched in front of him. He cracked a smile as the referee released the puck./span/p  
p style="font-family: inherit; margin: 0in; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I am monster truck." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"As he pulled his shirt on, Jeremy looked over to Gavin, who was clearly still upset with himself. He gave him a soft tap on the shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Coach always gets a little stressed as the season approaches."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I know that, but I just wish I could get over it. I don't know why I do it though." Gav sighed. "How do you do it? You act so much bigger out there. It's quite scary, to be honest."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jeremy shook his head. "I wish I could tell ya. I think it's that I always knew I had to work harder out on the ice to prove myself and just coming onto this team and the community behind it just made me feel stronger." He shrugged. "Maybe find someone you connect with on the team and have them help you outside of practice. I'm newer to this team and it clearly helped me be a better player." A soft hum issued from Gavin, who was somewhat lost in thought. "Do you need a ride back tonight? We can talk more in the car."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Wot? No, thanks. Dan's in from London. He's prolly out in the lot waiting for me. I better hurry so he doesn't scold me for taking so long," he said as he shifted his gym bag onto his shoulder. "I'll see you at next practice Lil J. Have a good one." Gavin gave him a small wave as he left the locker room. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""See ya, Gavin," Jeremy sighed. He felt a shirtless Ryan lean onto his shoulder./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Trying to give one of your motivational speeches now, huh?" Ryan said causing Jeremy to roll his eyes. "I know how you feel, wanting to make someone better to feel like a hero."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Come on Ryan, you know that's not it. I'm just worried that Burnie might kick Gavin off the team if nothing changes."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""You know that would never happen, especially with Geoff as captain. He's really the one who put this whole team together. Plus I think I overheard him and Jack discussing some help for Gav outside of practice."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jeremy scratched his beard in thought. "I guess you have a point, plus that's good to hear, even though I'm not sure how they would do that. He hasn't really been the same since Ray left."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ryan slowly nodded. "Nothing we can really do about that now. Anyways, what are your plans for this weekend?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Laundry, then maybe play some games. The usual."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"This got a chuckle from the taller man. "You need more excitement in your life man! Perhaps I could help?" He began to smile deviously./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Oh don't you dare Ryan!" Jeremy barked as Ryan shook his head wildly like a dog, showering Jeremy in droplets of water from his freshly washed hair. In response, Jeremy threw his hands up, trying to protect himself from the spray while laughing. "You mad man!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"They looked at each other, still laughing and faces pink. Ryan softly punched Jeremy in the shoulder. "Have a good one man. Don't get too lonely this weekend, but if you do, feel free to text me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Uh, yeah sure. I will." Jeremy shyly rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush still on his face as Ryan headed to where his gear was set to put on a shirt./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Burnie stood outside the locker room patiently, waiting for Michael to emerge. He would be lying if he was worried about his plan to work. No, he was worried if Michael would actually agree to it. He tended to get a bit physical and loud if something didn't particularly go his way. Not to say he was like that all the time. The boy definitely had a soft spot and Burnie was hoping he could use that to help Gavin out of this rough patch. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He heard the door slam shut and someone muttering about idiots and weak links. Definitely Michael. He cleared his throat, hoping to catch his attention. This was unsuccessful, so Burnie called after him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Jones. May I speak with you for a moment?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Oh. Sure coach." Michael turned to him. "Sorry if you overheard anything overly rude."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Never mind all that. I have a favour to ask of you."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Yeah? It better not be fixing the zamboni again. Look I'm no mechanic, but-"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Burnie cut him off. "It's Free. I want you to get him used to being checked."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Oh Gavy boy? Sure. I'd be glad to smash him into the boards."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Just... don't overdo it. I want you guys to be the best wings out on the ice. And if that means breaking a childish fear, so be it. Just don't break any bones. I can't afford to have someone off the team due to an injury from practice."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Alright. When do you want me to start?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""That's on you. I don't care what it takes to get that boy out of bed and have him on the ice as a man. I want a report in two weeks. Take care of it. Have a good night son." Burnie turned and walked out of the hall, leaving Michael by himself./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Fucking shit! Now I've got to be some sort of babysitter! Dude's been with us for ages! Damn it!" Michael threw his hands in the air in defeat and groaned. "Whatever. Not like it would be hard anyway."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Gavin opened the door to Dan's rental car. "Hey b. How was practice?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He sighed as he tossed his bag into the second row. "The usual. Sweaty, got hashed out by coach, but that's nothing new."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Ah. He's still on about your fear reflex, huh?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Unfortunately. He needs to stop wigging out about it. He should know that I'll just get over it eventually."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What if you don't?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Wot?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What if you don't get over being scared of checking?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Gavin fell silent. He truly didn't know how to answer that. What if he never did? Would he have this fear forever and risk being kicked off the team? He couldn't join another team. Not like they would want him anyways. He had to get over it, and fast. Especially if it's putting his career at risk./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The car was filled with silence for several minutes. To Gavin's relief, it was broken by his phone vibrating. Dan quickly glanced over, his friend's face illuminated by the light of his cell./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Who's messaging you?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Michael."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What does he want?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I can't tell. All he sent was 'Meet me on the ice tomorrow night at nine.' That's it."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I would go if I were you. Maybe he has come to terms with his feelings and wants to ask you out on the ice where you met," Dan smiled cheekily./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Oh shut up you sod! We both know he would never! Plus I'm still not sure if I really like him yet."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Please. You've known each other for a couple years now. How can you still not know? I've seen how you look at him."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"This earned Dan a punch in the shoulder from Gavin, who was glaring at him angrily in the passenger seat. Dan could only chuckle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""What was that for? It's not like you wouldn't look good together. Two forwards working together to win not just as teammates, but partners as well. I can see it now, b. Trust me on this. Meet him up tomorrow night, tell him how you feel, and it will all work out."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Whatever. You're a filthy schmuck, you know that, right?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Dan laughed and shook his head. "Sure buddy."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; font-size: 11.35pt; color: #2f2f2f;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Gavin huffed and rested his chin in his hand to stare out the window into the night. Maybe some good could come out of this in the blue meeting tomorrow night./span/p 


End file.
